


Change of mind; a double yes

by Jimin



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimin/pseuds/Jimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong has said some things before, yes he did. But he doesn’t have to live by them, he can easily change his mind in certain aspects, change what he wants and what he doesn’t want. </p>
<p>He can always say yes to where he before said no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of mind; a double yes

“It is mine, let go!” The younger spat out pushing the small girl away from the teddy he held in his hands.

The girl before him sucked on her small pink lip, her eyes watered and Junhong was sure he was in much of a trouble.

“Oppa!” She whined loudly and threw herself onto the ground, butt first. She fisted her small hands and hit Junhong’s knees with them.

In a matter of seconds Junhong’s best friend, Himchan, peeked his head into the room the two were in and ran to his daughter’s side. He lifted her up in his arms and pressed her tightly against his chest. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong baby?” He asked; voice soft and calming. “Tell daddy what’s wrong.”

Junhong watched the interaction and was ready to lift himself onto his feet to defend himself, but the girl was quicker to talk.

She sniffled and pointed her chubby finger at Junhong. “He’s mean,” she says through her tears and frowns, “teddy is mine.”

Himchan turned to face the younger boy and sighed. “Junhong,” he says and lowers the girl in his hands back on the ground, “we talked about this. Just one afternoon be nice to her. She won’t do any harm.”

This wasn’t the first time the two were having this conversation. Himchan was always so nice to warn them at least a week ahead of his visit –at least now that he has a child and a wife. But every time they would visit, Junhong would act even worse than he usually did. He never allowed the small bubbly girl to enter any room besides kitchen, living room and bathroom.

Junhong was overly possessive of his things and he couldn’t bear the thought of a small monster –as he liked to call Jinhye– destroying his stuff. She was everywhere at the same time, and with her only being 30 centimetres tall Junhong couldn’t keep her in his sight all the time as he wished to.

“She was stealing _my_ stuff.” Junhong stands up and pushes the teddy he held in his hands under Himchan’s face with an accusing finger beneath it. “ _You_ promised to keep her out of my bedroom.”

Himchan sighs and pushes the teddy out of his face. “I’m sorry,” he says and pinches the bridge of his nose.

Junhong carefully watches at the elder sits on the edge of his bed and rests his elbows on his knees; his chin is soon placed on his palms. “I just… need a break from being a parent for a moment.” He sounds stained; his voice is quiet not much like anything he sounded when he talked to his daughter. “Sometimes..,” he looks up at Junhong and the corner of his lips curl up, “I think that I rushed into this all too soon.”

There is something about Himchan’s eyes that makes Junhong sympathize with the elder. Maybe it’s how tired he looks and how blank his eyes appear to be in this exact moment. He doesn’t know, but he knows that he’s going to regret the words that slip out of his mouth the next moment.

“Daehyun and I could take care of Jinhye for a couple of days. You and Hana could take a vacation.”

Himchan’s eyes widened as he stared at the younger and his lips parted in a small gasp. “Would you really do that?” He asked pulling Junhong into a tight hug that said ‘thank you’ in the best way possible.

Junhong curtly nods against Himchan’s chest and wraps his hands around the elder. “Yeah, we’re still friends. And friends care for each other, right?”

Himchan didn’t answer; he just pressed himself tighter against Junhong and held him close for a few extra moments.

“Channie?” Hana poked her head into the room. Her golden hair slipped down her shoulder as she bend her body sideways to take a peek into the room before fully entering it. “We should go. It is way past Jinhye’s bedtime, and I’m a bit tired myself.”

She watched as the two boys peel themselves apart and took the small girl into her arms. The smaller one smiled at her mother and showed her something she had picked up from the table in the bedroom. A small black box was pressed between her tiny palms as she pushed it into her mother’s face.

“Look, treasure.” The girl said giggling as she opened the box before her mother’s eyes.

Hana’s eyes widened as she stared at the golden ring in the small box. She opened her mouth to squeal but Junhong was quick enough to cover it before she managed to say anything. He smiled at the small girl in Hana’s hands before he snatched the small black box out of her hands.

“That is a secret, okay Jinhye. Secret.” He gave the small girl a wide, dimpled smile and waited for her to nod while he released Hana’s mouth.

She smiled at him all-knowingly. “Are you going to..?” Her smile widened at the end of her sentence and she took one of Junhong’s hands in hers after she lowered Jinhye onto the bed beside her.

Junhong nods and squeezes Hana’s hand a bit. “I don’t know when yet, but I will.”

Just as the words leave his lips the girl pulls him in for a hug and Junhong wonders if those are tears that he feels against his skin.

“Can I join the party too?” Daehyun asks from the doors as he watches Hana squeeze the life out of Junhong.

Quickly Junhong pushes the small box into his pocket and smiles at his partner. “I don’t know how much of a party it is, but yeah, you can.”

Daehyun smiles back and crosses the distance between them, presses a small kiss at the corner of Junhong’s mouth when he’s close enough and then turns to Hana. His brows furrow and he reaches out to hold Hana’s hand. “Why are you crying?” He asks softly and runs his thumb over her palm reassuringly.

“I told them they could drop Jinhye here for a couple of days and take a rest, alone.” Junhong is quick to say before Hana, or Himchan manage to spoil everything.

Hana’s eyes wander to Himchan. She is confused by this but the light nod her husband gives her brings a smile to her lips and she looks back at Daehyun. “We hope you don’t mind it?”

Daehyun is quick to smile. His lips spread into a wide, toothy smile; his eyes shrink into two half-moons as he pulls Hana against his chest, knocking all the air from her lungs.

“Of course I don’t. I would love to take care of Jinhye. She could be perfect practi-” the words spill down Daehyun’s lips all too quickly.

He and Junhong never talked about having a child. Daehyun did mention it a couple of times when he and Junhong were alone in bed on lazy nights when neither could fall asleep but they never got to plan anything.

Hana smiles and returns the hug. “You two are just so utterly cute, I’m slowly becoming jealous.”

Himchan laughs and wraps her hand around her shoulders as Daehyun pulls away. “Do you want me to un-jealous you tonight?” He asks, a smirk creeping on the corner of his lips, eyes darkening into a look all of them knew too well.

“There’s a child in here, Himchan!” Daehyun snaps and lifts the small girl from the floor and carries her into the kitchen.

Junhong hears them order food from the restaurant down the street and he quickly turns to the two lovebirds. “Don’t tell him anything, okay? Not even a single thing. I want it to be a surprise.”

The two nod and leave the room pressed tightly against one another.

 

-

 

Himchan and Hana are quick to excuse themselves after that. They kiss their daughter goodbye and explain her that they’ll be gone only for the weekend and that she has to behave, or Junhong-oppa will be a bigger meanie that he is now.

“I love you,” Hana says against Jinhye’s forehead and smiles widely at the small girl in Daehyun’s hands. “Behave, okay?”

Jinhye nods and smiles to her mother. “I’ll be good.” She waves after Hana and Himchan. Smile never leaving her lips.

Daehyun observes the small girl in his hands. He loved children and he had always wanted to have one of his own, but he was afraid that Junhong might be against it. He was always possessive of him and he pointed out, oh so many times, that he will never, ever, share Daehyun with anybody, not even a child.

“So,” Daehyun says and carries Jinhye into the kitchen where Junhong was serving their dinner, “what would the princess like to do now?” He asks in the cutest voice Junhong had ever heard him.

“Princess?” The girl asks and smiles widely clapping her palms against each other. “Jin-hye, not princess.” He breaks her name into two syllables accenting them even better.

Junhong eyes the small girl next to him on the counter and laughs; he hits Daehyun’s shoulder when he passes by him. “There can be only one princess in Himchan’s house. And that’s him.”

Jinhye frowns. Her bottom lip is pushed out again and she throws a piece of bread that laid on the counter next to her at Junhong. “Daddy is not a princess.” She says and crosses her hands over her chest.

Junhong was close to snapping at her. The only thing that stopped him was Daehyun’s hand that was wrapped around his elbow.

“Don’t do that, Jinhye.” His voice was dark and the girl looked away the exact moment Junhong’s eyes fell on her.

Her eyes watered and her bottom lip quivered.

“Ah,” Daehyun sighed and took Jinhye into his hands, “it’s alright.” He cooed into the girl’s hair as he walked away from Junhong.

Junhong wanted to say sorry, he really did. But the way the girl has acted was not appropriate. She shouldn’t have thrown anything at him; just a pout would be enough to have him apologize for insulting her father.

 

-

 

Daehyun didn’t join him for dinner. Her instead sat in the living room and entertained Jinhye. Their laughs echoed through the room and into the kitchen. Junhong ignored it. He focused on finishing his meal and leaving to wash up first.

After taking a long hot shower he walked into his bedroom only to find Daehyun and Jinhye curled on the bed, sleeping.

“So cute,” Junhong murmurs and throws away the towel he had wrapped around his neck. He climbs onto the bed and lies on the empty side, wraps his left hand around Jinhye and uses his right to pull Daehyun’s face closer. He presses a light kiss against the elder’s forehead and wishes them both sweet dreams before he falls into a deep slumber.

 

-

 

When Daehyun wakes up the following morning he’s met with the cutest sight he could have ever imagined to see. Junhong was sitting on the sofa in the living room with Jinhye on his lap and a small box between her fingers.

The two looked like family all alone. The way one of Junhong’s arms was protectively wrapped around Jinhye’s waist and the smile he wore stopped Daehyun from revealing his presence. He was all to curios how the two would interact after yesterday, and seeing Junhong with children was something he that made him fall for the younger over again.

“Like mommy and daddy?” She asked and lifted her childish eyes to stare at Junhong’s.

Junhong smiles at her and takes the box into his fingers. He takes a moment to observe it and then presses his lips briefly against Jinhye’s forehead. “Yeah, just like mommy and daddy.”

Jinhye wiggled out of Junhong’s lap. She pointed a finger at Junhong and then at Daehyun. “Give me a friend.”

Junhong laughed and pulled the small girl back into his lap, the small black box fell out of his fingers onto the sofa. He tickled the girl until she couldn’t breathe and set her onto the sofa next to him. He was too slow to notice Daehyun standing next to him, the box in his hands, opened.

Their eyes met. Junhong didn’t know what to do he could only stare at Daehyun; stare at his wide and teary eyes and listen to the gasp that escaped his lips.

“Junhong-ah,” he whispered and stared at the younger. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He could never think that Junhong would actually propose. He hated commitments, and marriage was the greatest one. “Are you… do you want me to-?” He didn’t know how to ask.

Junhong giggled softly at him and stood up from the sofa, walked over to where Daehyun had been standing. His trembling fingers reached for the box in Daehyun’s hand as he kneeled down, faint blush creeping on his cheeks.

He stopped there. Didn’t know what to say, what to do. The fingers he held the box with trembled so much he constantly feared it might fall from his grip.

“D-Daehyunnie,” he finally whispered and took Daehyun’s hand in his, “I know I said things before, but I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to share you.” His blush darkened. “Jung Daehyun, please be mine… forever.”

Daehyun was speechless. His mind yelled _yes,_ but his mouth didn’t move, didn’t open. He stood there with his eyes wide staring at the boy on his knees before him.

“Daehyunnie?” Junhong asked and lifted himself up, shook the elder by his shoulders.

Daehyun blinked a few times and then threw his hands around Junhong’s neck. “Yes, yes, yes. I’ll be yours, forever.”

A smile of relief spread itself over Junhong’s lips as he lifted Daehyun up to kiss him, to show him just how much he wanted this.

“I love you,” Junhong whispered against the elder’s plum lips, “I love you so painfully much.”

Daehyun laughed and pressed his lips once again at the corner of Junhong’s. “You can put me down now.”

 

-

 

They spent the day in the park. Daehyun had put on the ring and kept on eyeing it the whole time. He noticed the small heart that was engraved into the gold and smiled at it.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you.” He smiled at the younger that carried Jinhye on his shoulders. Jinhye said she wanted Junhong to carry her because he was a giant.

Junhong smiles back and scrunches his nose in a cute manner. “You’re more beautiful,” he coos the elder and enjoys the blush that spreads over his cheeks.

The three make their way into the park and find a patch of grass where they could play. Junhong lowers Jinhye on the ground and the girl starts to run around immediately. She runs around the field, alone at first but then manages to persuade Junhong to play catch with her. They run around the park, laugh and yell. They enjoy themselves.

Daehyun sits on the bench and eyes them. He watches as Junhong laughs when Jinhye falls onto her face and dirties it. He laughs along with them when the girl stands up and runs up towards Junhong, runs through his legs and over to Daehyun.

“Play with us,” she says and tugs onto the jacket Daehyun wore.

There was no use in resisting the cute face the younger girl had been sporting the whole morning. He stood up and lifted Jinhye up, threw her up in the air and made engine noise.

 

After they came down from the energy rush they found themselves in, they collapsed onto the soft spring grass. Jinhye laid between Daehyun and Junhong and giggled as warm wind carried her hair into her face. The soft strands of her dark brown, almost black hair tickled her nose and her rosy cheeks.

Daehyun on the other hand had his eyes fully rested upon Junhong’s features. He watched as the younger lied with his eyes closed –his eyelashes created an almost artistic shadow upon his cheeks –and his lips slightly parted. His cheeks were tinted with the only slight tint of pink; his chest heaved up and down; the wind made his shirt rise up his hips and expose a patch of milky white skin that almost glowed in the sunlight they bathed in.

“Stop staring at me,” Junhong mumbles and cracks his eyes open to stare at Daehyun.

A blush creeps its way over to Daehyun’s cheeks and to the tips of his ears. “Sorry,” he mutters and lifts himself onto his elbows, body half-over Junhong’s, “you’re just too beautiful not to.” With not even a bit hesitation Daehyun lowers his lips and presses them lightly against Junhong’s.

In the short moment they kiss the two feel their bodies burn with a newly formed love.

Maybe proposing wasn’t as bad as Junhong thought.

“Junhong-oppa,” Jinhye whined and tugged on Junhong’s shirt, “lift me up on the tree.”

The said male couldn’t do much but comply and lift the girl up on the tree beside them. Junhong was tall enough to reach first few thick branches and lowered her on the thickest before his hands released Jinhye’s hips.

“Junhong-oppa is a giant,” she mumbled to herself and swayed her feet up and down humming a song unknown to Junhong.

 Junhong makes a whining noise before he sits on the branch next to Jinhye’s. “But I’m only 1, 9 metres tall.” The tree sways under his weight and Junhong wonders if it was a good idea to climb up in the first place.

A giggle escapes Daehyun’s lips. He is almost, _almost_ , ashamed of it.

“You are towering over half of this country, Junhong.” He’s now standing in front of the two on the tree. “You are, almost a giant.”

 

-

 

A frown that sets into Junhong’s forehead never really leaves him later that day. He keeps on muttering to himself that he isn’t a giant, but in a crowd of people he notices how his head sticks out when they walk. He can see further out than the ‘normal height’ people can in a packed street and as much as Daehyun says it’s an advantage, he hates it.

They settle for a small coffee shop just two blocks from their apartment and enjoy themselves while they still can. Jinhye is slurping her strawberry milkshake while the two boys drink their ice-tea coffee. Junhong is still immersed in thought about his height and he misses to see where the small girl – he was supposed to take care of since Daehyun excused himself to the bathroom – has gone.

He was quick to jump to his feet and search through the small coffee shop before turning to the barista.

“Have you seen a small girl, dark hair, pink jacket, around 1 meter tall, run out the doors?” He asks hurriedly. His eyes were spread out so much the guy behind the bar feared that they might fall out.

“I’m sorry, but no.”

Just as the words leave the barista’s mouth the small bubbly girl runs up to Junhong and wraps her hands around his leg. A sigh of relief leaves Junhong’s lips as he picks the girl up and snuggles her against his body.

“I thought I lost you,” he whispered against her hair as he planted kisses along her hair, “Don’t scare oppa like that.”

Daehyun watches the two snuggle against one another for a moment or two before he notes them of his presence. They drink up their drinks, Jinhye is comfortably sitting between the two now, just in case.

Her head soon falls against Junhong’s side, she’s asleep.

There is something about the way she wraps her hands around Junhong that makes his hear swell with adoration. Something the younger haven’t yet experienced, but was sure he knew very well what it was.

 

-

 

Later that night when the trio finds themselves in bed Junhong brings up a topic Daehyun never expected him to.

It is quiet at first; Daehyun doesn’t know what to say. He’s been left speechless for the second time in the same day.

“Are you sure?” he asks and lifts himself on his elbow to glance at the younger boy properly. “It’s going to be a long process, and I know you don’t want to…” His words trail away as they’re silenced by soft lips pressing against his.

“I want a child, Daehyun.” Junhong’s breath tickles Daehyun’s lips. “I want a child with you.”

The words, as scary as they sound, are true. And Daehyun knows it. By the look of Junhong’s eyes and the soft tremble of his fingers he knows that the younger is ready for this type of commitment that he isn’t scared anymore, that he is finally where he wants to be.

Daehyun returns the kiss and snuggles closer to Junhong – at least as much the girl between them allowed it. “We should get married first.”

Junhong’s lips are still on his when he speaks. “Yeah, and we should buy a house.”

Daehyun hums and presses his lips further into Junhong’s just to savour the words that had left the younger’s mouth.

 

They spend the rest of the night half-awake, with lips pressed close and eyes shut, murmuring to each other what they’d like to do in the future. What child they should adopt, what kind of wedding should they have, where should they move.

And when the sun pierces trough the curtains Junhong notices Daehyun is asleep and grins. “I love you, baby,” he whispers against the elder’s lips and closes his eyes enjoying the two bodies pressed against his. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- made on request  
> \- if this makes no sense it's fine. nothing is supposed to make sense either way.


End file.
